Late at Night
by FreeMoment
Summary: When Bloom could not fall asleep she wanders into the woods, hoping the walk will tire her. But when she runs it to someone, she never wants the night to end...


Late at Night

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too..._

Bloom couldn't sleep. Try as she may, she couldn't. She gave up. She just couldn't fall asleep. She sat up in bed and glanced at her clock. It read 12:05am in big red numbers. She groaned. _Oh...why can't I fall asleep! _She tried one last time but she failed. She sighed, got up, and went straight to her closet. _I'll go for a walk in the woods. Maybe that'll tire me._

She choose some dark blue denim shorts, and a white tee. She slipped them on and put on some white flip-flop sandals. She moved slowly, careful not to wake her roommate, Flora.

She went out, into the woods.

_'Cause I'm dreaming, of you tonight.  
'Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight.  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,_

_Than here in my room dreaming about, you and me..._

After wandering for a while she sat on an old tree stump. She looked up at the start-filled sky. She monetarily closed her eyes, relaxing.

She heard a twig snap and her eyes snapped open.

Rustling of bushes.

She looked to her left and saw nothing, but she still could hear the rustling of bushes and the snapping of twigs. She jumped off the tree stump and went into her winx form. She readied a fireball and aimed it at where the sounds were coming from.

They were getting louder. It's coming closer.

Then she saw him.

_Wonder if you ever see me, and I wonder if you  
Know I'm there.  
If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside..._

Sky.

_Would you, even care..._

"Bloom!" he yelled, seeing the fireball.

"Sky!" she said, surprised it was him. She let the fireball go back into her and she quickly changed back.

"Sky, what are you doing here?" Bloom asked him.

"Hey, I could ask you the same thing." He said back.

"I asked you first." She sat down on the tree stump again, Sky sitting next to her.

"It was my turn to check the woods."

"Check the woods?"

"Yeah, every morning, Saladin picks a student to go into the woods, just to check if everything is safe. What about you?"

"Couldn't sleep."

After that they fell into an awkward silence.

Sky broke the silence by saying, "Y'know, they say that if you are alone under a full moon, you could meet the one you love."

"Oh?" Bloom giggled.

Sky smiled along with her.

_I just wanna hold you close, but so far  
All I have are dreams of you.  
So I wait for the day, and the courage to say,  
How much I love you..._

They sat together after that. Close to each other and gazing at the full moon. Bloom leaned her head against his shoulder and Sky slightly leaded his head against hers.

_Yes I do!_

They completely lost track of time when two hours had already past.

Sky suddenly became aware of how long they have been like this. He lifted his head off hers and stood, causing Bloom to lift her head.

_I'll be dreaming, of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world that I'd rather be,  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me..._

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Bloom, what time is it?" he asked.

Bloom gasped in realization of how long it has been.

"Oh, we should get back." Bloom half whispered, getting up.

Sky nodded and started his way back to Red Fountain. Then he stopped. He turned her way.

_Ah-ahhh  
I can't stop dreaming of you.  
I can't stop dreaming,  
I can't stop dreaming of you..._

"Oh and Bloom?"

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping,  
I stay up and think of you.  
And I still can't believe,  
That you came up to me, and said I love you.  
I love you, too..._

"Yes?"

_Now I'm dreaming, with you tonight,  
Till tomorrow, and for all my life.  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd, rather be,  
Than here in my room,  
Dreaming with you endlessly..._

"_One more thing."_

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world that I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me..._

He came forward, face-to-face, curled a finger under her chin, lifted her face, and kissed her.

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world that I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me..._

At first Bloom was shocked. But then she closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

After just a few seconds, (although it felt like centuries.) Sky broke the kiss.

He whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

Before disappearing into the trees, heading to Red Fountain.

Bloom stood there, still a little shocked. Then a smiled came on her face as she too, left for Alfea.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too..._

_Fin_

_**And I finished! Just a romance story I wanted to make. Second time of making a complete one. Please don't flame me, I worked too long on this. The song is not mine, but belongs to my favorite singer Selena.**_

_**Reviews are most welcomed though!**_

_**Sayonara!**_

**_FreeMoment♪_**


End file.
